Eris (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Eris is the Goddess of Strife, Discord, Contention, and Rivalry. She happens to be the daughter of the Protogenoi Nyx, a close friend of Ares. She aids her brother and his children, along with her sister, Enyo to overthrow Olympus. Biography Eris is the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She is close to her two siblings, Ares and Enyo, including her nephews and niece, Deimos, Phobos, and Harmonia. Eris is known for being the Goddess of Strife and Discord as she happens to have been an infamous Goddess that initiated the Trojan War and started the Judgement of Paris. Due of her nature, she was and the only goddess to not have been invited to the forced wedding of Peleus and Thetis, who were to become the parents of the Greek Hero (Demigod) Achilles. Out of anger, she threw the infamous golden apple, the Apple of Discord and the three goddess, her mother Hera, and her two sisters, Athena and Aphrodite engaged in a massive quarrel "For the most beautiful one" or "To the Fairest One'. Eris watched with glee as Zeus appointed the Prince of Troy, Paris to decided who among these three goddesses are the beautiful and fairest. Paris picked Aphrodite and ended up dooming his city, which was destroyed in the Trojan War. She met discovered her insatiable need for bloodshed and so she joined Ares and Enyo to enjoy the conflict of war. Her pleasure in bringing chaos and mayhem was so great that even when the gods withdrew from battle, she continued to rejoice the havoc that was made. Powers and Abilities Eris powers dangerously lie within her ability to cause rivalry among groups of individual and induce all forms of chaos and hatred. * Aggressiokinesis: Eris can cause the anger flowing in a person to be brought forth. Even among the calmest can not resist and let loose every ounce of anger. * Anger Empowerment: Eris can bolster her power through all forms of anger around her and she can do this by using her other unique powers to stir up hatred and anger. * Chaos Embodiment: Eris was known for being insatiable for chaos and mayhem. Her personality makes her an unpredictable being. She can control chaos and cause it all around her for individuals to become disorganized. ** Chaos Manipulation: Eris can cause groups to become disorganized and disorderly. In her crusade with ares, she caused even the best general's conquest plans to fall apart and cause even more causalities than there needed to be. * Confusion Manipulation: Eris can distort a person's mind or senses by misleading them. * Discord Manipulation: Eris dearly loves to cause disagreements among groups like her she did with her mother and two sisters as she used the Apple of Discord to make them engage in a quarrel to decide who is the beautiful and fairest. A choice that led to the Trojan War. * Immortality: Eris is over a thousand years. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Odikinesis: Eris can cause individuals to hate among themselves, which gives a boost of using her discord powers to increase any hated rivalry into making it worse. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Eris. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill her. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Eris. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level of an Archangel can destroy Eris. * Cambion: Empowered or Malik can destroy Eris. * Greater Demons: Eris would have difficult time with a Prince of Hell. Dukes of Hell and Cain can kill her. * Higher Angels: Eris can outmatch younger angels, however Seraphim and Grigori can kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Eris. * Nephilim: Elioud and Rephaim can kill Eris. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Eris effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Eris. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can kill Eris. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Eris is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Daimons Category:Alive Category:Greek gods